


New beginnings

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cafe AU, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Lots of Sex, M/M, Military Kink, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: John looked up to see a beautiful young man delivering a cup of tea to him. He smiled, assuming the man to be a waiter.





	1. First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this a few days ago on tumblr (let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com) I just wanted to get back into the swings of things, lots of smut next chapter I hope!

Sherlock liked the coffee in the cafe below his flat, it was strong and sweet.  
Mrs. Hudson always managed to tempt him into getting a sweet bun with it whenever he came down for a drink.  
At this point, Sherlock lived alone, worked alone and drank alone. He liked his solitude, even though he knew he'd have to move to a smaller flat on the outskirts of London if he didn't find a flatmate soon.

John liked the fry ups at the Cafe at the top of the street, near his work.   
They were hot, cheap and satisfying and the owner always threw in a free cup of tea when she was in.  
John was living on a small salary and an ever smaller army pension, he was looking for a suitable flatmate, hoping to escape his £1000 a month, shoddy bedsit.

One day, Sherlock entered the cafe for his coffee and bun. He scanned the room for a seat, seeing that there was only one opposite a lonely looking man, waiting for his meal.   
Sherlock let himself deduce the man, an ex army medic, discharged for his wounds. He was well built, short sandy hair, clipped short and neat and had a cane resting against the table. And he was very, very attractive.   
Sherlocks back straightened a little as he looked over the man before being drawn from his thoughts by Mrs. Hudson asking if he would take a cup of tea over to the man whilst she made Sherlock's drink. 

Sherlock cleared his throat and obliged, taking the cup over to him.

John looked up to see a beautiful young man delivering a cup of tea to him. He smiled, assuming the man to be a waiter.  
“Thank you” He said politely as the cup of tea was set in front of him.  
“Pleasure” The young man said with a tight smile before going back to the counter.  
John mentally kicked himself for staring after the waiter like a love sick teen, hopeful of another glance his way.

Sherlock collected his drink and food before returning to the table.  
“Mind if I sit here?” He asked, looking at the blonde.  
“Sure” the man said with a polite smile, which Sherlock returned.  
Sherlock sat down and sipped his coffee.  
“You on break?” John asked as Mrs. Hudson delivered his food.  
Sherlock looked at him bewildered for a moment.  
“Sherlock, I hope that when you finish your coffee you're going to clean the kitchen” Mrs. Hudson said and it clicked in Sherlock's head that John thought he worked in the cafe.  
“It's clean” He protested before the fussy woman rolled her eyes and slipped off.

John looked amused as he dug into his food.  
“I'm John, by the way. I've never seen you in here” John said after swallowing a mouthful of food.  
“I just started…” Sherlock said, looking a little distant.  
“Afghanistan or Iraq?” Sherlock asked suddenly.  
John nearly choked on a mouthful of food.  
“Pardon?”  
“You're an ex army doctor, it's obvious by the way you hold yourself, your neat hair says military, the tan lines on your wrists say you've been somewhere in the sun, but not sunbathing. Judging by your age you were discharged though not dishonorably, with an injury, suggested by your cane… So, Afghanistan or Iraq”  
John looked at him in shock and awe, his jaw slack.  
“Amazing”  
“You're aware you said that out loud?” Sherlock asked, he wasn't expecting that reaction.  
“Do people not usually compliment you?” John asked with a humored expression on his face.  
“I usually get told to piss off” Sherlock said with a straight face, though he started to laugh when John cracked a smile. 

After a while of silent eating and drinking, John piped up.  
“Tell me about yourself, seeing as I can't read you like you read me like an open book” John said with a kind look in his eyes.  
Sherlock wasn't used to people paying much attention to him and he took a few moments to respond.  
“I'm a consulting detective, I live alone… Er” he trailed off, not sure what to answer with.   
John smiled at the speechless man across from him.  
“I live alone too, I'm looking for a roommate” John said absently.  
“Brilliant” Sherlock said.  
“What?”  
“I'm looking for a roommate too” Sherlock explained.  
“Oh?”  
“Yes, if you're amenable you could come see the flat…”  
“We just met, I don't know anything about you” John said.  
“My name is Sherlock Holmes, the flat is upstairs, is that enough to be getting on with?” Sherlock asked, necking his coffee and putting the uneaten sweet bun in front of John.  
“Come up when you're finished” he said with a wink before slipping off out of the cafe.

John looked at the bun in shock for a moment before realising Sherlock had written the flat number on the bun case.  
He smiled a little to himself and finished his meal, eating the bun before going to pay and find the flat door.

Sherlock looked up when a knock came on the door, he rushed down the stairs to let John in. He smiled warmly at John as he let him up the stairs, following him up, trying to not let his eyes betray him and stare at John's backside. 

John looked around the flat from the door, moving aside for Sherlock. “Yeah, this is nice…” He cleared his throat.  
Sherlock smiled hopefully at the attractive army doctor.  
“I'd like to live here” John said with a smile.

Sherlock kept his excitement contained, he knew he probably didn't have a chance with the army doctor, but at least his new companion was interesting.  
Sherlock handed John a key before showing him around the rest of the flat and his room.


	2. Captain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they got home, Sherlock pushed John against the kitchen door and kissed him deeply, resuming where they had left off earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually post my fics on tumblr before I post them up here so go follow me let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com have fun!

It had been a week since John had moved in and not much had progressed in their relationship. Though both men were interested in on another neither had made a move.  
Sherlock had introduced John to Lestrade and had taken him on a fairly boring case, which they had yet to wrap up.

John returned home from work to find the young detective pacing the flat in his coat, scarf and gloves, his hands pressed together under his chin as he paced.  
“Anything new?” John asked, setting his bags down and looking at the detective.  
Sherlock barely flinched when John spoke to him, drawing him out of his mind palace.  
“I've been waiting for you, there's a lead” Sherlock said, stopping his pacing and looking at John.   
“So I can't have a sit down then?” John complained a bit.  
“No, if we get him now you can have the rest of the night to yourself”  
John rolled his eyes but agreed, glad to be included in it and be able to spend time with Sherlock.

The chase carried on into the night, Sherlock had sustained a few injuries on the way, by the time the case was wrapped up, both men were high on adrenaline.  
John's cheeks were flushed as he panted and leant against a wall.  
Sherlock had a silly grin on his face as he caught his breath.  
John hadn't yet realised that he'd lost his cane somewhere along the way, though Sherlock noticed the second John set his cane down and hadn't picked it back up.

John looked up from catching his breath to see the detective grinning at him.  
“What?” He asked, grinning back.  
“Your cane”  
“My cane?” He asked looking down to see he didn't have it, looking for it before realising what had happened.  
“Bloody hell” John said, looking at Sherlock in wonder, Sherlock's grin only got wider at the look on John's face.  
John looked at him in admiration for a moment before closing the short distance between them to kiss the detective.

Sherlock was shocked for a moment before he melted into the kiss, wrapping a hand around the base of John's neck and deepened the kiss.  
The kiss soon deteriorated from passionate to sloppy and hungry, John's hands strayed towards Sherlock's behind as he pushed his tongue into his mouth and nipped Sherlock's lip.  
Sherlock pressed his hips into John's as he kissed him, groaning when John pushed his tongue into his mouth, starting to feel heat pooling in his groin.

John was the first to pull back, grinning and panting again.   
“Home?” John asked.  
“Home.” Sherlock said, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the main road to hail a cab. 

The can ride had been silent, heated glances thrown at each other as they forced themselves to keep their hands away from one another.

When they got home, Sherlock pushed John against the kitchen door and kissed him deeply, resuming where they had left off earlier.

John started to steer them towards the bedroom, his hands making short work of Sherlock's coat and scarf, discarding them in the hallway before discarding his own and pushing Sherlock into his room finally.  
Sherlock pulled away from the kiss and watched John with dark, lustful eyes before they both started to rush to undress themselves, their eyes never leaving each other as they stripped.

John practically pounced on the detective, pushing him onto the bed and devouring Sherlock's lips in a filthy kiss, pressing their hips together and grinding.  
Sherlock let out a muffled cry, grabbing John's arse cheeks, one in each hand and using that as leverage to press up against him.  
John pulled away from the kiss and nipped down Sherlock's jaw and neck.  
“Got any kinky toys?” John huffed out in a gruff voice. Sherlock groaned and nodded, reluctantly pulling away from the other man to pull a small vibrator from his bedside table, along with a condom and some lube.  
John smirked at him and moved to roll the condom onto himself before turning the vibrator on and pressing it against Sherlock's hole.  
Sherlock let out a pleasured cry and rocked into the vibrator.  
“Captain!” he exclaimed before realising what he had said.  
John hummed at the name and smiled, leaning down to kiss Sherlock “Yes soldier?” He purred.  
Sherlock looked overjoyed with the information that John was happy to play along with his little fetish. Sherlock was pulled from his thoughts by John telling him to roll onto his stomach.  
Sherlock complied and looked back at John, letting out a gasp when he felt a slick finger press against his anus.  
John used his free hand to knead and spread his arse cheeks as he slowly pushed the finger in.  
Sherlock bit his lip and melted into the mattress, enjoying the attention to his arse.  
John suddenly brought a hand down on Sherlock's arse with a loud ‘thwack’, his finger still up the younger mans arse.  
Sherlock let out a gasp and pushed back onto his finger.  
“God yes!” John groaned at the sight.  
“Fuck yourself onto my fingers like a good soldier” John purred, pushing a second finger in.  
Sherlock moaned and got onto all fours to start riding John's fingers, feeling his vibrator being pushed into his hand and instructed to pleasure himself with it as he rose John's hand.  
John continued to spank Sherlock as he watched his fingers sliding in and out of that delicious arse.  
When John sensed Sherlock getting close he pulled away and sat against the headboard.  
“Come here” John murmured, slicking his cock up and holding his hands out for the lanky detective.

Sherlock obediently clambered into his lap and let John guide him slowly onto his cock.  
Sherlock groaned out as he sank down, taking every inch with a happy moan.  
John groaned at the sight of it all, pushing his hips up into Sherlocks.

Sherlock got the idea and started to move, picking up a quick pace, bouncing and grinding on his cock, moaning happily all the while.  
John was reduced to moaning Sherlock's name and gripping his hips, his face a mask of sheer pleasure and lust.  
It didn't take John long to start to get close to cumming, Sherlocks arse was so perfect and tight and warm.  
John thrust up into Sherlock a few times before cumming with a cry.  
Sherlock gripped at John's shoulders and rode him through his orgasm before cumming himself, his hips stilling as he did so, covering them both in cum.

They lay for a few minutes, breathing heavily and basking in their post orgasmic bliss before John got up to grab his boxers to clean them up with and dispose of the condom.

Sherlock was lay on his bed, rosy cheeked and boneless. He looked perfectly sated and pleased with himself.  
John smiled and got back onto the bed after having cleaned them both up, relaxing into the mattress and humming in content.  
“So… Captain, then?” John asked with a small smirk, his eyes slipping shut.  
“I have a military kink… and a you kink now too” Sherlock said in a slow, lazy voice.  
John smiled softly and ran a hand through Sherlocks curls. “I have a you kink too” he responded quietly.  
Both smiled and started to fall to sleep, perfectly sated.


	3. Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he thought Sherlock was adorable when he was like this so he decided that he was going to organise a surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com for updates on new stories

Sherlock and John had been having sex for a few weeks when Sherlock brought up the question of their relationship, after a particularly rough round of sex.  
John was lay with his eyes closed, hands behind his head as he wallowed in his post coital bliss, he cracked an eye open and looked at the disheveled detective beside him.  
“I don't know” John hummed, moving to sit up, getting the feeling he was about to get kicked out of the bed.  
“Well… you sleep in here with me, we have sex… obviously, you've taken me to dinner twice now, we make out regularly and I'm pretty sure we were cuddling last night on the sofa” Sherlock's nose scrunched up a little at the word ‘cuddle’.  
John thought for a moment “boyfriends?” He suggested, noticing a small smile forming on Sherlocks lips.  
“Boyfriends” Sherlock agreed as John lay back down with him and pressed a kiss to his temple. Sherlock smiled and moved to pull John into a deep kiss.  
John laughed into his mouth and kissed him back, rolling onto his back and pulling Sherlock on top.

\---

The morning after the discussion Sherlock made John breakfast before he went to work, kissing him every time he had the chance, he was besotted.   
John walked with a spring in his step, though he thought Sherlock was adorable when he was like this so he decided that he was going to organise a surprise for him.

\---

When John came home, Sherlock was engrossed in his experiments so John took the opportunity to slip upstairs and pull his old uniform on, coming back down and coming through the living room door so Sherlock wouldn't see him straight away.  
He stood in the middle of the room for a short while before Sherlock looked up.  
Sherlock had to do a double take before shooting up from the table, knocking a glass of water over in his haste.  
He looked at John in shock and awe before moving over to him and getting on his knees.

“You're late soldier” John purred.  
“Sorry sir” Sherlock said thickly, swallowing. John smirked and stroked a hand through Sherlocks hair.  
“I think I should teach you a lesson” John hummed, causing Sherlock to whine.  
“Please sir” Sherlock groaned.  
“Please what, soldier?”   
“Please spank me, sir”   
John rose a brow but nodded “strip for me, soldier” John purred.  
Sherlock hurried to strip off for John as he sat in the armchair, patting his lap for the detective to lie over it.  
Sherlock complied, bending himself over John's lap for a good hiding.  
John smirked at Sherlock and gave him a good first thwack.  
Sherlock jumped a little and gasp but soon relaxed as John smacked his arse until it was glowing red.

John stopped and admired his work, blowing cool air on Sherlock's stinging arse, allowing him to relax.  
“I think it's time for your reward, soldier, you did so well” John murmured, running a hand up the back of Sherlock's thigh.  
Sherlock nodded eagerly.  
“I can't hear you, soldier” John said, removing his hand.  
“Yes please, captain” Sherlock said, wiggling his hips a little.   
John smiled and pulled a sachet of lube out of his pocket, tearing it open and pouring some on his fingers, not warming it up before rubbing it over Sherlock's hole.  
Sherlock took a sharp breath at the feeling of the cold lube on his hole, though he eventually relaxed enough for John to push a finger into him.   
John slowly fingered Sherlock open, something he always did with clinical precision, he never wanted to cause Sherlock harm.

When the detective was open enough, John instructed him to get on his hands and knees on the bed in their room.  
He smirked as Sherlock shot off to their room, slowly following him and admiring the sight before him.

Sherlock watched John unzip his fatigues and pull his stiff cock out, biting his lip in anticipation. John rolled a condom on and slicked his length before crawling onto the bed behind Sherlock.  
He laid a hand on Sherlocks lower back as he guided his cock between his plush arse cheeks and pushed in.  
Sherlock groaned at the slow intrusion, moving to bury his face in the pillow as John bottomed out in him.  
John took a few moments so he wouldn't cum on the spot before starting to roll his hips.

John worked his way up to a punishing pace, there was nothing but the sound of skin slapping skin and Sherlock letting out muffled moans into the pillow along with John's rough breathing.  
John instructed the detective to stroke himself as he pounded into his arse, and Sherlock happily complied, his hand flying over his cock desperately, he was so close to orgasm.  
John braced one hand on the headboard and one on Sherlock's hip, picking up the pace a little, cursing to himself as Sherlock started to clamp down around his cock.

They were both teetering on the edge, not wanting to be the first to cum, wanting to prolong the pleasure.  
John was the first to crack, crying out as he filled the condom, thrusting deep into Sherlock.  
Sherlock kept it up for a few moments longer before cumming all over the sheets with a long, low moan.  
John took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out and sitting back to look at his handy work and dispose of the condom as Sherlock collapsed into the wet patch on the duvet. It was uncomfortable but Sherlock couldn't bring himself to move.  
John went about pulling the uniform off and finding something to clean the mess up with.

Once they were cleaned up, John flopped onto the bed and kissed Sherlock lazily, holding him close and relaxing.  
Sherlock smiled and kissed back, allowing himself to be bundled up in John's arms and kissed.  
“That was amazing” Sherlock murmured quietly when the kiss had finished.  
“It was” John hummed, relaxing back into the pillows and closing his eyes.  
“So…”   
“Hm?” John asked quietly.  
“Boyfriends then?” Sherlock said.  
“Mm, want to go on a date?” John murmured with a cheeky smirk.  
“We're doing everything backwards” Sherlock laughed quietly, causing John to grin.  
“Better late than never”   
“Oh shush” Sherlock said, kissing John's cheek and closing his eyes too, both of them too exhausted to continue the conversation.


End file.
